puccafandomcom-20200213-history
On Thin Ice
On Thin Ice is the third segment of the fourteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired January 15, 2007. Synopsis Pucca and friends are playing on the ice, but Tobe has yet another evil plan to take his revenge on Garu. Plot Midwinter, Pucca and Ching enjoy a chance to skate across the frozen lake, but their activities are interrupted by Garu and Abyo playing hockey. Abyo tries to make the goal (giving his shot a rather intricate name), but Ssoso the goalie will let nothing pass. One such ricochet strikes Dada who is attempting to ice skate. Deep beneath the ice, a submarine is passing through being piloted by Tobe and his ninjas with the intention to drag Garu into the water. On the surface, Abyo is roughly elbowed by Garu and Ching asks to play, using her sword as a stick to trip Garu and strike the puck, though they still cannot land a goal past Ssoso. Pucca swoops in and grabs the dazed ninja, throwing him up into a figure skating lift, but misses the catch which Abyo laughs at. He admonishes her that only hockey is allowed and she roughly knocks him aside, stealing his stick and striking the puck which flies off into the distance. Abyo is not impressed. Ready to implement his plan, Tobe orders his ninjas to fire their torpedo, but only clothes comes out as they had mistaken the hatch for a laundry shoot. While their leader climbs inside to remove the obstructions, they mistakenly think he wants them to launch another torpedo and shove it in after him, thus launching Tobe out into the water. He strikes the ice right beneath Ssoso. Abyo, thinking it's his shot that caused the explosion, is overjoyed. Having been fished back into the sub, Tobe tries again, having his ninjas cut a hole beneath what they believe is Garu’s feet and dragging the person under. Tobe begins his dramatic speech of vengeance, only to find the person they have captured is an extremely terrified Dada. Disgusted, Tobe launches the busboy out through the torpedo hatch, puncturing a hole in the ice above and sending him flying into the distance. With their ice hockey now compromised, the remaining children decide to ice fish instead. Abyo quickly grows bored with this activity, but Pucca hooks something rather big, pulling it to the surface and revealing Tobe’s submarine. With their cover blown, Tobe launches a frontal assault, throwing Garu a series of explosive hockey pucks which knock him into the water and freeze him into a block of ice. The ninjas prepare to take him to the sub, but a furious Pucca intervenes, dressed in full hockey gear. She easily defats the ninjas and chucks them all into the net (which even Ssoso cannot deflect and gets out of the way). The enemy defeated, Pucca turns back to Garu, but the boy hijacks Tobe’s sub and sinks beneath the surface to escape her. Under the water, he smugly believes he has won, but Pucca appears inside with him and, now trapped, Garu gives a silent scream while Pucca kisses him. Trivia Gallery Thin.jpg thin0.JPG thin1.JPG thin2.JPG thin3.JPG thin4.JPG thin5.JPG thin6.JPG thin7.JPG thin8.JPG thin9.JPG thin10.JPG thin11.JPG thin12.JPG thin13.JPG thin14.JPG thin15.JPG thin16.JPG thin17.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes